Boxes of this type are already known, and the mask is extracted through a face that is closed by two doors that retain the mask, each opening and closing about a respective hinge, the two hinges of the doors operating about two parallel hinge axes.
The inventors have observed that in some circumstances it is difficult or not advantageous to house the mask with its oro-nasal plane of symmetry parallel to the two sides of the open face. In particular, it is becoming more and more frequent to provide masks with a shield for providing protection against smoke, which means that their maximum dimension extends transversely to the plane of symmetry. In order to take this situation into account, the inventors have found that it is possible to provide a box of rectangular section, in particular of square section, in such a manner as to place the mask therein and to extract it therefrom with the oro-nasal plane of symmetry of the mask being disposed diagonally relative to two parallel main faces of the box.
The inventors then found that under such circumstances extracting the mask from the box having two doors turning about two parallel axes leads to difficulties that lengthen the time taken to extract the mask from the box, whereas in the event of an emergency this time should be as short as possible.